


Conscience Love

by thebatman06



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, s2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatman06/pseuds/thebatman06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set During Broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jiminy was just standing There after The Fog Had washed Over Everyone in the Town,They Remembered who they are.  
The First Thing Jiminy wanted to do was look for Pinocchio,He wished that he had been able to go with Him through the tree. He didn't know when he'd turn back into a cricket but before he did,he wanted to tell him how he really felt.  
Before the curse, Jiminy and Pinocchio had time to spend together and as he watched the boy he knew that he loved him,more then he loved anybody.he was tempted to call on Reul Ghorm so she could turn him back but he changed his mind.  
As Jiminy walked He was Looking for any signs of Geppetto or His Wooden friend.  
He Ran into Emma,snow,David,Red,the dwarfs,Granny and Henry.  
" Hey everyone,It's good to see all of you." He Says Smiling.  
He's Immediately engulfed in a hug By Snow and David.  
after Parting ways with the small group he heads down the street.  
He hears his name fall from his old friend's Lips.  
" Jiminy!" Geppetto Exclaims." My Boy,he came back to me".  
Geppetto releases a Crying Pinocchio and turns to Jiminy.  
" He came back to us,He's home" Geppetto says.  
Jiminy looks At Pinocchio and tries to hold back tears.  
He thought he would never see his young friend ever again.  
he still sees that little boy that Pinocchio once was and can't believe it.  
the two men look at each other But Jiminy takes the first Step towards Pinocchio.  
Neither one of them realizes it, but Geppetto has already gone back into his shop.  
he realized that they needed a few minutes." So,your back?" Jiminy says after a beat.  
" yeah, Emma broke the curse" Pinocchio Says With A smile.  
" You know Jiminy,i thought about you all the time" Pinocchio says looking at the older man.  
" you did?" Jiminy asks with a hopeful look in his eyes.  
" I've always wondered what you looked like as a human." Pinocchio puts his hand on Jiminy's cheek.  
" Your very handsome" He says with a gleam in his eyes.  
It causes the older man to Blush." your not so bad yourself" Jiminy replies.  
Pinocchio Grew up to be A very handsome man. Blue eyes you could just drown in,The Scruff on his chin and his strong jaw. All of it was just pure beauty. The Two Men look into each other's eyes And It's like time stopped once again.  
Pinocchio lays his other hand upon Jiminy's other cheek and Brings their Lips together.  
It was like they Became whole Once their lips touched,everything fell into place and started to make sense to them.  
the two men stayed locked in a embrace Tongues intertwined,  
Jiminy's arms around Pinocchio's Neck and his arms around Jiminy's waist.  
When they Stopped Kissing they pressed their foreheads together and Just smiled at each other.  
" I Love You,Jiminy" The Younger man Says Breathlessly." I Love you too,Pinocchio" Jiminy says Smiling.  
They Interlock their hands and walked into Geppetto's shop.  
" where are you two off too?" Geppetto says with A Knowing Smile.  
" Well Papa,i'm gonna take Jiminy on a proper date right now." Pinocchio answered his dad as he took his hat off of the counter and put it on his head.  
Pinocchio and Jiminy walked into Granny's as Emma Spots them and Makes her way over to them.  
" hey you guys,what's going on?" Emma asked as she looked down at their hands.  
" Hold Up are you two together?" Emma motions towards their hands.  
they look at each other before chuckling and Gripping each other's hands a little tighter.  
" yes,we are together" Pinocchio says to Emma.  
She smiles really big before motioning for them to join her,her parents and Henry at their table.  
Emma Goes to sit next to David and Henry and the group falls into easy conversation.  
Jiminy easily falls into a discussion with Snow and Red while Pinocchio does the same with Emma,David and Henry.  
Even though they've just Reunited,it feels like their starting over again and it feels Wonderful.


	2. Chapter 2

It's Been A Month since Emma broke The Curse and Everyone's Memories came back.  
But Things Have Gone back to normal  
Life Still Goes On In storybrooke whether a curse was broken or not.  
Families Have Been reunited,Lost Loves have been Found, No One knows that More then Jiminy and Pinocchio Who Are Currently on a double date With Regina and Emma  
While Henry Stays with Snow and David at Snow and Emma's place.  
The Four have become accidental Friends some how.  
" This is Nice I Suppose," Regina says Twirling her spaghetti around her fork.  
" Come on Regina,just try to have fun" Emma Says As she Rubs Regina's arm.  
" Don't Mind Her guys she's just been a little Antsy since they've let her go."  
" I'm fine, Emma don't worry about me" Regina grabbed Emma's hand and rubbed the back it.  
" Come on,Gina You know i worry about you."  
Emma Kissed Regina on the Cheek and Got Up from the booth to go ask Granny something.  
" hey guys, everything ok?" Red Asked Them.  
" Yeah Foods great, Red" Pinocchio Answers.  
" Red,Quit Flirting and get back here" Granny Bellowed.  
" Granny,Stop It!" Red Yelled. " He Doesn't Even Want me he's Dating The Cricket."  
Jiminy and Pinocchio both Laughed At What Red Said.  
" Hey Red, what happened To Gus ?" Jiminy asked.  
" Oh,He's Still Around actually we were Bored and wanted something to do this weekend." Red Explained.  
" What Are You Guys Up To?"  
"Were not Doing Much Just Gonna Probably stay at home." Jiminy said.  
" No your Not,You two are gonna bring your cute little asses out with me and Gus" Red Said with a Smile.  
" I'll call him up and let him know."  
She Got out Her Phone And Called up Gus.  
" Thanks Red" Pinocchio said,  
" where did Regina go?" Jiminy Asked.  
" Right Here,Me and Emmy are Bored were Leaving" Regina said grabbing her purse and Emma's Hand Dragging her out the diner.  
The Next Day Emma and Pinocchio Were At the Well Enjoying the Nice Breeze that was travelling through storybrooke.  
" So,How Do You And Jiminy Do It?" Emma Asked Her friend.  
" Well,We Just Work together." Pinocchio Explains to Emma.  
" Like You and Regina,2 Completely Different People Who Complement Each Other".  
He Tells Emma.  
"Yeah,Jiminy is Very Soft Spoken and Sweet But he can speak up and Get Rough when he needs to." Pinocchio Says.  
The Rest of The Week Went By Like That and Before Pinocchio Knew it,Him and Jiminy were Getting off of his Motorcycle and Were walking along side Red and Gus Towards the New Club That had just opened in town.  
Gus and Pinocchio Got along real well ,They Spent the whole time talking at bar.  
While Red and Jiminy Went out onto the dance Floor and Danced,Jiminy was usually real reserved.  
Pinocchio the only person who saw Jiminy's Real side.  
But Coupled with the drinks Red Kept giving him and The Draw of the Music  
Jiminy's More Freer Side Came Out in Full effect.  
Pinocchio and Gus decided their Boyfriend and Girlfriend were more important then then Anything else in the club.  
Pinocchio wrapped his arms around Jiminy's waist and Jiminy grinded his ass into Pinocchio's Crotch.  
" You know,i should get you to drink more" Pinocchio jokes.  
"Whatever Nocchi" Jiminy pushed Back into Pinocchio.  
"I love You red,your So pretty and Nice"  
" oh,he's one of those drunks" Red laughed.  
" yeah,He is" Pinocchio Laughed," come on babe,let's get you home"  
" Ok Nocchi,I'm feeling it right now." Jiminy Slurred.  
When they got back to Jiminy's House ,Pinocchio Manages to get Him Up The stairs.  
"Alright babe,now you hold on i'm gonna get you some water." Pinocchio Smiled at Jiminy.  
A Few Minutes later while they were laying in bed ,Pinocchio combed his hand through Jiminy's hair.  
jiminy was Asleep on Pinocchio's chest and was Already Stable after being as drunk as he was last night.  
When jiminy woke Up alert and Very much aware of everything He Just Check this off as A Crazy Night.  
He Was pretty sure he wasn't gonna get Drunk like that Again.  
He was the Conscious between Him and Pinocchio So He had to be The One Always in check.  
" Nocchi,How bad Was I last night?" He Asked His Boyfriend.  
" You weren't that bad babe, Everything's fine."Pinocchio rubbed Jiminy's back in reassurance.  
" Well,Lets' get Up I want to go to the Library" Jiminy Told Pinocchio as He went To The Restroom.


	3. The Animal Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set During Child Of The Moon,

Red and Jiminy were in his Office talking Strictly as Friends,Not As A Patient and A Doctor.  
But Wolvestime Had Already begun in Storybrooke and Red Slipped up Last night:  
One of The Fisherman Had Been out in the Woods and red Couldn't control herself.  
when she woke up and Found herself in her Nightgown the front of it Soaked in blood She Cried.  
When she Got to Jiminy and Pinocchio's She Knocked on the door,Both men came to the door to Find their Friend With Blood Smeared around her Mouth,Covering Her Neck and The Front of Her Nightgown. Tears Falling down her face and Her Saying  
" I Broke Again, you guys" Both men Hurried her inside and Let her get cleaned Up.  
" Red,Maybe You Should Come In This Morning" Jiminy Tells His Friend As He Rubs Her Shoulders.  
" We'll talk Just Two Friends Chatting It Up."  
" yeah,i would love that very Much" Red Says as Jiminy Leads her To The Couch.  
." Just Get Some Sleep,Honey" Jiminy Lays One of his Woven Blankets Onto Red and Lets Her Sleep.  
When Red Wakes,Everything Comes back To her and She wakes up Screaming and Crying.  
Jiminy Rushes into The Living Room With Pinocchio Behind Him and Calms Red Down.  
" Honey,it's ok i'm right here nothing bad is gonna happen to you." Jiminy says as he rubs her back.  
" Maybe,we should go ahead and go to your Office,"Red Says As She gets up and Throws on her hoodie and zips it up."  
"Ok,i was already up and dressed lets go." Jiminy Says as He Goes up to Pinocchio and Kisses him good bye.  
they get in red's truck and off to jiminy's office.  
that's how Red now found herself in Jiminy's office talking about the last few weeks.  
Red Explained to her friend all the emotions that she has been going through.  
" when i woke up and found myself covered in blood i was so frighten,Jiminy" Red Told her friend.  
" I Just Don't know what to do anymore" Jiminy goes and Sits on the Couch With Red.  
" Do you remember what your Mother told you?" Jiminy asked her.  
" yes,i do"Red Replies."  
"about me Controlling it and not being Afraid of It" Jiminy Grabs his Friend's hands and Smiles At her."  
"Well,red just remember that and Everything will be Fine" Jiminy assures his friend.  
" the Wolf is Apart of you,not something to fear." The two Friends hug and get up from their seats.  
." You have to be at work And I'm craving some of Granny's Pie" Jiminy smiles at Red as She Laughs.  
When Red and Jiminy arrive at granny's Pinocchio is talking to Emma about Something.  
Snow Sees Red and Rushes to her side.  
" Pinocchio told me what happened,Are You All right?" She Asks .  
" I'm Good Snow,Jiminy and Pinocchio Have Been helping me out." Red Told her Best Friend.  
Gus Came Into the Diner Looking Around Yelling." Where's Red?"

"I'm Right here,Gus"She Went up to him and Hugged him.  
" I Felt myself changing because of the moon." She Told Him." I didn't want to hurt you."  
Pinocchio and Jiminy Walked over towards the Couple.  
" it's Alright Gus,she was staying with us." Pinocchio Told Him.  
" Thanks Guys,For Keeping my Girl Safe" Gus Says Smiling.  
" she's our friend,of course we'd keep her safe." Jiminy said.  
"Maybe,we should stay in and have Dinner just the Four of Us." Red Suggested.  
And The Four friends Found themselves At Jiminy and Pinocchio's Having dinner.  
David Found Red's Cloak ,  
She Made Sure She Wore it during the dinner date between her,Gus and Pinocchio,Jiminy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gang Celebrates Christmas at Pinocchio and Jiminy's

Pinocchio and red were in the enchanted forest looking for a Tree,  
"Pinocchio,what about that one over there?"  
Red pointed to a tree by the river that ran though the forest.  
"I Think Jiminy would love that one." Pinocchio Said Thinking of his boyfriend.   
"Are Henry,Emma,and Regina coming over?" Red asked.   
"That's The Plan,Red" Pinocchio Said Swinging The Ax and Bringing it Across the Tree. After A Few More Whacks the Tree Finally Came Dow.   
Red and Pinocchio drag the tree to Red's Truck and   
Put it in the Truck bed Tying it Down.  
as they pull up into Pinocchio and Jiminy's Driveway   
Henry and Emma Come Out of The House with Snow trailing behind.   
"Hey Henry,you ready to Help decorate the tree?" Pinocchio asked.   
"Yup,can''t wait." Henry Said. " Snow,can you go help Jiminy get the decorations?" Pinocchio says as he and red Lift the tree out of the truck bed.   
" yes,i Will" Snow Says as she goes back inside. David Pulls up to the house in the sheriff car and Hops out. "You Guys need any help?" He Says walking over towards them and helping left the rest of the tree off the ground. Henry moves out of the way so they can bring the tree into the house. " Ok guys,1..2..3" Pinocchio Grunts as him, David and red set the tree into the Tree holder. " I'll go get some water to put in there" Henry Says going into the kitchen. Snow,Emma,and Jiminy come back into the Living room with The Decorations. " Regina called,she said she's on her way." Emma Tells them.   
Henry comes back into the living room with the Pitcher of water.  
"Momma's on her Way?" Henry Asked Emma.   
" yeah kid,she is" Emma comes up to Henry And Ruffles his hair as he pours the water into the tree holder. " What Are the Three of you gonna do?" Pinocchio asks Emma. "Were gonna celebrate at home" She Answers.   
" I'm sure Mom and Dad are gonna want him to come over so they can give him his presents."   
" Come on Henry,help me and Your Grandma Decorate the tree" Jiminy tells him.   
Snow,Henry and Jiminy Decorate the tree Singing along to the Christmas music on the radio.   
When The Doorbell rings David goes to answer it." Regina,your Late" David says.  
"They Already started Decorating the tree." David Moves over to let her in.  
" I Just Wanted to Drop these off thought you guys might be hungry." Regina Says As She Hands David the Apple Turnovers.  
"Regina,I Just Said your late Come in" David then walks into the living room Where Regina follows after him.   
"Regina,help us Decorate the tree" Snow Tells her with A Smile.   
"Yeah Momma,help us with the tree" Henry says Coming up to Regina and Hugging her.  
" Ok,You Guys Where are you at right now?" Emma,David, and Pinocchio looked over at Their Family Decorating the tree and Sighed Contently. The Door opens and Red,Granny and Billy walk through.  
"Red,Where have you been?" David asked.   
"Went to pick up granny and Billy" Red Said. Billy and Granny walk into the room. Jiminy walks Over To Pinocchio and Wraps his Arms Around his neck.   
" Were Almost Done With The Tree,Wanna Help?" Jiminy Asks his Boyfriend.   
"Naw,i don't wanna get in the way." Pinocchio Smiles.   
"You wouldn't be in the way,Pinocchio" Henry Said.  
"We could use Some Extra Hands" snow said. "   
"Jiminy, where Does This Go?" Regina Asked Him.   
"Here let me show you,it goes right there." Jiminy Says As He Lets go of Pinocchio and Goes to help Regina With Her Side of the Tree.   
"Put This one right here" Snow Tells Pinocchio as she hands him an Ornament and Points to spot on the tree, Pinocchio Puts it on and Goes For The Next one in the box.   
Soon the Whole Tree is Decorated. And Pinocchio calls Henry over.   
Hey Henry,time to put the most important decoration on the tree" .   
Henry Walks over and Pinocchio hands Him the Angel.  
Pinocchio then lifts Henry up and Henry Puts the Angel on top of the tree.  
" Thank you everyone,for Helping with the tree it looks beautiful." Jiminy Said.  
"Me and Pinocchio,Really Appreciate you guys coming over and helping."   
"Come On Jiminy,we love you " Snow said." Of Course we wanted to help out.   
" We Love you both,it was no trouble" Red Replied.   
The Doorbell rings and Jiminy goes to answer it. "   
"Hey Geppetto,come on in" Jiminy answers. " What's Going on?" Geppetto asks.   
" We Had everyone over helping us decorate the tree me and Red Cut down in the forest." Pinocchio answered.   
" then,me,Pinocchio,Henry,snow and,Regina Decorated the tree" Jiminy Said. " I'm Glad the two of you are doing so well,Your Good for him Jiminy" Geppetto Says to his old friend. " You keep him honest"Jiminy Laughed. "well I Am his Conscience". Pinocchio comes up behind Jiminy and Wraps his arms around his waist.  
"Papa,of course he's been Keeping me Honest" Pinocchio kisses Jiminy on the cheek. "Merry Christmas,you two." Geppetto Tells them." Same to you,papa" Pinocchio Says. Jiminy Turns around and Looks at Pinocchio. Pinocchio Smiles and Says.  
"You Know I Love You right?" Jiminy Laughs."I Know you do"   
Then, They Go And Join Red and Billy On the Couch.


End file.
